moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Caerwyn
The House of Caerwyn, '''''is one of the oldest and most influential noble families of the now defunct Kingdom of Alterac, as well as one of the few Alteraci Houses that remained loyal to the Alliance of Lordaeron during thethe Second WarSecond War. Known derogatively as the "Mongrels of Alterac", the Caerwyns often mix their blood with that of Elves every third generation. The ancestral lands of the Caerwyns is the Duchy of Aurellia which the current head, Duke Anton Caerwyn IV, has ruled for almost a century. History Work in progress.)) A topic of intrigue amongst historians and scholars, the history of the House of Caerwyn leaves much to speculation, its story shrouded in a great deal of secrecy. What is know, is that history of the House of Caerwyn begins with the house's namesake, Caerwyn of Albia, the Alteraci half-elf who felled the old dynasty of Aurellia and became a renowned member of the First Hundred, during the Troll Wars. Historians often argue whether it was Caerwyn of Albia or his son, Aneirin I who founded the House. While it is a widely accepted fact that the house's namesake ruled over Aurellia during his lifetime, some believe that it was Aneirin I, who after his father's death, swore allegiance to the Emperor of Arathor and founded the House. Holdings ·Duchy of Aurellia:'' The Caerwyns have reigned over these lands since their house was founded by Caerwyn of Albia. One of the largest of the Alteraci Duchies, its borders cover a great deal of the north-eastern mountains that separate Alterac and what is now the Plaguelands. Aurellia was once well known for its iron and granite mines which ran long and deep into the mountains. Its farmlands were also once bountiful, but since the Third War, the blight from the Plaguelands has slowly crept into Aurellia and ruined the once fertile soil. [[County of Albia|Earldom'' of Albia'']]:''' The heart of Aurellia and the seat of the Caerwyns. Albia holds the city of Dennaventum, which was once a common stop for merchants traveling between Alterac and northern Lordaeron, because of this the city was once quite prosperous. Cadet Branches Two branch houses of the Caerwyns exist today, both of which were founded by the youngest children of Caerwyn of Albia. These two houses have served as vassals to their cousins for as long as they have reigned over Aurellia.The House of Seren rules over Anerwen, the Earldom that holds the Wen River within its borders, while the House of Haul rules over Gwynland, a harsh, mountainous land of constant white winters. Royal Claim The Caerwyns and the Perenoldes were once strong allies and built marriage ties between each other for numerous generations. Because of this, members of the central family of the House of Caerwyn also have Perenolde blood within their veins and thus hold a strong claim to the Kingdom of Alterac. The head of the house, Anton Caerwyn, is one of the strongest known claimants of the Alteraci throne, but has declared no interest in claiming the crown. In the past he has even refused to acknowledge the Perenolde blood in his veins. Hereditary Traits The House of Caerwyn is an ancient house that claims to be able to trace its lineage back to the Troll Wars. Certain hereditary traits are common amongst those born into the House, and because of the family’s tradition of partnering with Elf-kind; some of these traits are uncommon amongst other humans. List of House Caerwyn Hereditary Traits *Long-Lived: Centuries of breeding with Elven-kind has caused a hereditary trait of long life to appear in the Caerwyn lineage, while not immortal, members of the Caerwyn family live for much greater spans of time and age at a much slower rate then a normal Human. *Magical Ability: Another trait brought into the Caerwyn line through breeding with Elves. -All- Caerwyn children are found to possess some ability to manipulate the Arcane. Although, the scale of ability differs from child to child and not all Caerwyns are gifted enough to take the path of the Magi. *Bright Eyes: No matter the base color of one's iris, a Caerwyn always has unusually bright eyes. Some would even say that a Caerwyn's eyes give off the faintest of light. *Blonde Hair: Light, sandy blonde hair is a common trait amongst the Caerwyns, although it's not a particularly unusual one amongst Humans. Caerwyn Caerwyn Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes